


Demon Exhaustion

by TitanFodder



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons can overexert themselves too. Sebastian is no exception. Fluff, Yaoi, One-Shot originally posted on my fanfiction page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Exhaustion

It was late at the Phantomhive manor, all was peaceful, Ciel was asleep in his room, the servants were in the servants' wing, drinking coffee, talking about only God knows what, and Sebastian was preparing himself for bed. He had on a loose-fitting shirt with only half of the buttons buttoned, and a pair of pants that draped over his feet on the floor. Most of the servants that worked at the manor wore these at night, except for Mey-Rin, who wore a light blouse and shorts at night.

Sebastian was tired, much too tired. He nearly ran into things, hit a wall once, slammed into a table by accident, etc., etc. He opened the door to the servants' quarters lazily, and nearly tripped over the endlessly long black pants.

"Okay, Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin, it's time for you three to get to bed. We have more work tomorrow." He said, eying his co-workers wearily.

"Mr. Sebastian, do you feel alright?" Finni asked in the same boyish voice he's had for as long as he could remember.

"Yeah, you don't look too hot." Bard chimed in, standing up to help him.

"I can assure you I'm quite alright." Sebastian said. "I must go check on the master once more before bed."

"Alright, as long as you're sure." Bard scratched the back of his head, then started to pick up the cups of coffee to take care of them.

Sebastian left, walked down the hallway dizzily, and stopped in front of Master's door, listening to what sounded like… whimpering. Wait, whimpering?

He opened the door, and peered inside. Ciel was sitting curled in the center of his bed, holding a pillow against his chest, staring out the window until he turned to look at Sebastian. Sebastian yawned, rubbed a hazy eye, and started to walk towards Ciel with his eyes closed from droopiness. He stopped when he felt the side of his bed collide painfully with his waist.

"Is something wrong, Master?" He asked, prying an eye open to look at his part-terrified, part-calm Master.

Ciel sat there a minute, watching Sebastian as he uncontrollably swayed slightly, hands shaking. "I… I wanted to see you… It's… It's terribly lonely here… It frightens me…"

Sebastian sat on the bed and took him in his arms, pulling his body close to his face. "It's fine. I'm here now." Sebastian unconsciously lied back on the bed, he really was exhausted. "You can see me all you want…"

Ciel turned slightly in his grasp, and lied on top of him, observing Sebastian's fatigued, wearied features. He wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling close as he listened to Sebastian's heartbeat. It calmed him drastically. He hadn't had the chance before to get close to his demon. Now seemed perfect.

He looked back up to Sebastian as soon as he was sure he was asleep, and silently marveled at his hellish, yet angelic glow. He bent his head down slightly, and admired the way he looked as he slept, more like passed out due to lack of rest.

Ciel looked down at him, and slowly placed his lips to Sebastian's, being careful to not disturb the mischievous sprite as he slumbered. His lips were surprisingly soft, warm and inviting. Ciel fought back the urge to nip at them, and gently traced them with his tongue instead, enjoying the way they felt against his. He licked them for a good five minutes, leaving a wet trail from one side to the other, kissing him to his heart's content before lying back once more, and dozing off.

He didn't notice the smile that crept onto Sebastian's face after he fell asleep.


End file.
